Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wind turbine rotor blade, to a wind turbine rotor blade connection and to a wind turbine.
Description of the Related Art
Rotor blades of a wind turbine have a rotor blade connection via which the rotor blade can be fastened to a hub of a wind turbine. The rotor blade connection thus represents the interface of the rotor blade with the remainder of the wind turbine. The rotor blade connection thus has to be able to absorb all of the forces and torque which act on the rotor blade during operation and to direct them to the remainder of the wind turbine. The rotor blade connection must moreover be suitable for enabling the rotor blades to be adjusted (pitch adjustment).
DE 197 33 372 C2 describes a rotor blade of a wind turbine and a rotor blade connection. The rotor blade connection is provided in the region of the rotor blade root and has transverse bolts transverse to the longitudinal direction of the rotor blade. These transverse bolts are arranged in recesses provided transverse to the longitudinal axis of the rotor blade. The rotor blade can then be fastened to a hub of the wind turbine, for example by means of screws, the screws projecting into the transverse bolts and being fastened to the latter. A metal flange can be screwed to the root-side end of the rotor blade, the screws engaging in the transverse bolts. The rotor blade is then fastened to a hub of the wind turbine by means of the metal flange.
DE 103 24 166 A1 shows a rotor blade of a wind turbine with through holes in the rotor blade root region which extend transverse to the longitudinal axis. Transverse bolts can be inserted into these holes. The rotor blade can then be fastened to the transverse bolts via screws which extend outside the rotor blade root. Bores must be provided in the region close to the rotor blade root in order to receive the transverse and longitudinal bolts. However, such bores can result in a weakening of the rotor blade root.
In the German patent application establishing priority, a search made by the German Patent and Trademark Office found the following documents: DE 19733372 C1, DE 102006022272, DE 10324166 A1 and DE 112010003218 T5.